


Character Development

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: The last 2 are only really mentioned, waaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia
Summary: A small fic about Anders and Hawke after the Arishok fight, small mentions of previous CSA and Trans stuff





	Character Development

Character Development

A small fic about Anders and Hawke after the Arishok fight, small mentions of previous CSA and Trans stuff

 

Hawke was knelt on the floor of Anders’ clinic, stripped half of his armor, still coughing up blood from the intense beating. ‘Champion of Kirkwall’. He didn't feel much like a champion, he felt like a common whore, exactly how he wanted to feel.

 

Fenris and Aveline had stumbled in, one of Avi’s arms over each of their shoulders, Fenris tried so hard to carry him alone but he feared his hands would just slip through him. Even with his dark complexion, he was pale, weak, and covered in a thick sheen of sweat, blood coming from every place imaginable. Aveline almost had to drag fenris home.

 

It had been about an hour of stabilizing him.

 

“Hawke”, Anders softy spoke, animosity replaced with sheer worry, “You almost died, and that poison is rotting your stupid face.”

 

“Peh, I've handled more than this, I do work at the Rose you know, and you're not the one who knows how to heal in this town.”

 

Avi was so reckless, so much disregard for himself, while just oozing arrogance. It was just plain painful. Fenris had brought him, even with the hate the hate they had for each other there was a strange sense of brotherhood and trust between them. Avi had suggested using one of his home made healing potions, but no amount of herbs could heal a ripped open stomach, internal bleeding, broken ribs.

 

They had been in a similar position last time they were in the clinic alone. Anders knelt on the floor in grief, almost having killed an innocent girl. Avi wasn't angry, wasn't disappointing, Anders didn't even know what the kid felt. Being told to go, to leave and never come back, he saw it coming but it didn't change the hurt. At least none of Hawke’s merry band of misfits would be an accomplice to what he was going to do.

 

Helping him stand, it was so apparent how tiny he was but by no means fragile. For all accounts the man should be dead. He helped Avi down onto a bed and rummaged through his storage for some poultices, working his healing even still. It would be easier to help him if he was there, he could've even helped. ‘No,’ Anders thought to himself, ‘it's not my place.’

 

“Don't you dare heal me completely”, Avi coughed while sort of laughing, breaking through the silence and holding his side in agony.

 

“Why wouldn't I? A ‘prostitute merc’, as you call yourself, can not go around as fragile as you would be.”

 

“I want to”, Hawke said with such, truth to it, truth Anders wasn't used too, “I need to savor this.”

 

He truly was insane.

 

Anders returned with bandages, poultices and everything he could find. Even his face looked terrible, Vitaar mixing with his blood, making his face rash, broken cheekbone by the look of it. Noticing the others’ concern, Avi practically beamed at him, blood staining his teeth and the inside of his mouth.

 

“What did that monster do to you?”

 

Avi replaced his grin with a sly smile, “What I wanted him to do.”

 

“Avikaht.”

 

“Don't say name like that.”

 

“Avi you can't keep doing this.”

 

The room went silent, Anders didn't dare push this further. The last thing he wanted was Avi on the street in this condition, he'd get someone to fuck him until he died. It was just who he was.

 

After some time, Hawke broke the silence, “Well, some mages set me on fire.”

 

“Explains that burn on your leg,” Anders laughed in disbelief at his dipping the cloth into the magically heated water.

 

“Then Bela ran away, with basically the Quinari chant of light, I let her though, the further she is away the better.”

 

A solemn look crossed his face, much more humanizing than any of this practically insane violence. The humanity was short lived however, as he let out a moan as Anders pressed on his broken bone.

 

“I'm your doctor, that kind of noise isn't covered by your insurance.”

 

They laughed. Anders was frankly surprised he could still crack jokes with him, after all he'd put him through, guess he was just a kinder man than he knew he was.

 

“So Fenris sent you? How is he doing.”

 

“Why are you asking, if you haven't seen each other it's probably a good thing you know.”

 

“I know that.”

 

The room was quiet, and the air heavy with sweat and blood, he must have been cleaning Avi up forever. Not just his face, but his chest, his stomach, his burnt leg. After his stomach was fully healed, he sat Avi up and ripped the rest of his leather off, scars cascaded his back like a waterfall. Anders ran his hands over them as light as he could, and he knew exactly what they were,

 

“Whip marks? Avi I know you're kinky but these are bad, why aren't they healed.”

 

And that's when Avi told him, about Carver, Bethany, Lothering. Carver was his brother yes, but he wasn't born a brother and that entire town knew of Beth and her gifts.

 

“They won't take it out on them, if they can take it out on me,” again spoken with that slap of truth.

 

“Avikaht when did they, when did they start doing this to you.”

 

“When I was fourteen I think? Who cares, they made me enjoy it so who cares.” He was angry, not at Anders, or the now dead Arishok, not at the people who did this but ultimately at himself.

 

“How, how often did they do this, did they do anymore than whip you Avi.”

 

“It was just like working at the Rose, only at the Rose I get paid, this is all I'm good for Anders it's all I can do.”

 

Anders was so taken aback, he didn't know what to say, “It's not all you're worth, you mean so much more”. To me, you mean so much more to me.

 

“You, it isn't your place to tell me that Anders.”

 

“I know, now sleep.” A little trick The Warden taught him, one small press to the forehead with the right dose and, they're asleep. He continued to work on Avi, taking away everything that could possibly scar him more, leaving him with a small bruise on his cheek where the broken bone used to be.


End file.
